Negima one half continued
by Dirminxia
Summary: Quote of fisrt author: Negi has a new student in his class and her names Ranma Saotome, what will happen with this new development only time will tell. Sorry i am no good with summarys lol. its my first fanfic so please bear with me
1. Chapter 1

(DISCLAIMER: I do not own negima or ranma ½, they belong to their respective owners

(DISCLAIMER: I do not own negima or ranma ½, they belong to their respective owners. This Story is a continuation of Princess Asuna's story, Negima one half. I have obtained permission from said person for the continuation of the story, seeing as she has other more important matters at hand)

(Recap)

Chapter 1:

"_Ranma Saotome Nerima's best martial artist, once more graced the skies via Akane airlines by way of a sound kick... "Man, I wish I could just learn to keep my big mouth shut sometimes" he thought to himself. Flying over and beyond the ward, he soon found himself entering an unfamiliar part of Tokyo. Coming down, he saw that he was about to land in a swimming pool that appeared to be a part of a school._

"_Damn it!! Just my luck!" he shouts as he hits the water, turning into a red haired girl upon breaking the surface. Swimming to the edge of the pool, she climbed out. Preoccupied with wringing out her shirt that she had removed from her person, she didn't notice the stares from the girls around her._

"_Are you alright?" a voice asked from behind Ranma, who turns back to see a blue haired girl holding a stack of books._

"_Uh yeah I'm fine, I have been hit harder then that before" Ranma says with a smirk then glances around a bit and cocks her head to the side "I wonder where I have landed this time" she asks aloud._

_The blue haired girl smiles "I'm Nodoka Miyazaki, and this is Mahora Academy it's a school for girls, a boarding school to be exact" she says with a nod._

"_Well my names Ranma Saotome, I'm the heir to The Anything Goes Martial Arts" she replies with a smile. Looking around she then adds "By the way, which way is Nerima from here?, I really need to be finding a way back there before my pops can come looking,. He and the Tendo's would get pretty mad if I didn't show back up"_

_At the very mention of Nerima, Ranma suddenly found herself crowded by other girls eager to question her "Are you really from Nerima?" a blond asks. "I hear its full of super powerful martial artists!" a blacked haired girl adds._

_Ranma was about to answer when she caught sight of what seemed to be a ten year old boy carrying a staff approaching them.. She could easily tell the child had been trained in martial arts due to the way the kid was moving "Sorry about this, kinda dropped in it seems" she says to the kid._

_The child in question simply smiles and nods "Don't worry about it, When one of my students came to me and said that a girl had landed in the pool rather violently, I decided to investigate. Are you a new student? I recall the headmaster telling me I might be receiving a new student in the next few days"_

_Ranma blinks at the kids words, "Hold up a second, you're telling me you're a teacher!? But your just a kid!" she says, her eyes wide as saucers as she stares at the boy in front of her_

_The kid nods "Yes I am. My name is Negi Springfield and I am the homeroom teacher to class 3-A, as well as an English teacher" he says warmly pleased to meet you Ranma-Chan" he says with a smile_

_Ranma winces at the Chan references, but holds her tongue. Then she asked "How did you know my name?" she asks looking to Negi whom now seemed to be whispering to an ermine who was sitting on his shoulder. Though she found this odd she just wrote it off as random weirdness . After all, she was from Nerima; so something like this was minor in her experience._

_Negi turned back to her and grinned "Well, I heard you introduce yourself as I entered the pool area," he replies. Then turns, making a motion with his hand, "Come on, I will take you to meet the headmaster of the school. New student or not, he said a girl would be dropping in on the school; and when she did, I was to bring her to him. I just didn't expect you to literally drop in," he adds with a chuckle._

_Ranma nods, "Um, okay. And sorry about that. It happens a lot. My fiancée is rather violent and hits me for just about anything," she said, putting her hands behind her head and casually followed behind Negi. A strange feeling started to nag her, as if visiting the headmaster of this school was going to bring her more trouble in her already chaotic life. Not that that would be a surprise. After all, she always thought that she was the Kami's plaything for their amusement. But only time would tell if her suspicions were right._

_Ranma was led through the many corridors of the school, and eventually they stopped in front of a large set of double doors. Taking a deep breath, she follows Negi through the doors and into the large office. Ranma then took notice of an elderly man with long white hair and rather stretched looking ears setting behind a desk and smiling at then as they entered. Ranma could immediately sense great power from the old man and wondered what kind of power the man truly held._

"_Greetings, I am Eishun Konoe the headmaster of this academy." The old man says warmly then adds "I must admit though I did not expect you here until later in the week, but I guess being early is better then being late." he says with a chuckle._

_Ranma just blinks a few time then glances at Negi who just shrugs. Ranma then turns her attention back to Eishun "You mean you were really expecting me, why am I here?" she asks the uneasy feeling of something about to happen filling her._

_Eishun nods a bit "Well for starters, we are very aware of your Jusenkyo curse though what you may not be aware of is that the girl who drowned there was a very powerful mage. We also believe that you have the potential to learn how to use magic yourself due to the fact you take on her old form, of course that also means you would have to attend school here in order to learn how to use your gift"_

_Ranma groans a bit and shakes her head a bit she just knew something was going to happen, however she did have to admit it was rather interesting that she may be able to wield a new ability. "okay suppose I accept your offer you do know I am really a guy right?" she asks looking to the headmaster and tilting her head to the side a bit._

_Eishun just nods "Yes I am fully aware of this fact and have briefed the teaching staff of this matter so everything is set should you decided to accept. Also I have for you a magic ring which would temporarily lock you in your current form until you remove the ring. This way you don't have to fear suddenly reverting to you male form and being in your school uniform"_

_Ranma thinks a moment she did want to get away from Nerima for a bit, and this would certainly give her a way to do so, but the problem was she was already enrolled at Furinkan high school . Not to mention the Tendo's and her pop might come looking for her. Thus she decided to tell the head master and Negi a little bit more about herself. "Well before I give you an answer there's a few things about me you should know.."_

_After about five hours of talking and telling them about the training trip from the time she could walk, being sold to many people just to fill her fathers stomach, to speed training endurance training the neko ken, and all the way up to Jusenkyo. And by the time she had finished her story both the headmaster and Negi looked a bit pale, each making a silent vow if they ever met one Genma Saotome that they would have a panda skin rug for there room"_

_After a moments thought Ranma nods a bit ""Alright I accept besides if its true I this form is of a long dead mage, then that power lies dormant inside myself and if it were to awaken and go out of control that could be bad. I think it would be best if I did learn how to use this new power. And besides if I added this power to my martial arts I am pretty sure I could come up with some new techniques" she adds with a huge grin on her face._

_Eishun nods a bit then smiles "Well then Miss Saotome, welcome to Mahora Academy" he says warmly "I'll have Negi-kun show you to your dorm, later on hope you like it, you will be sharing it with one of Negi's students Miss Nodoka Miyazaki if I am not mistaken." he adds rubbing his chin. He smiles again then adds one final thing . "I will have a school uniform brought down to your dorm room later on tonight, but for now please feel free to explore the campus_

_Ranma casually walked around Mahora city, the campus was huge and she got lost a few times, but all and all she rather liked the area so far, it was quiet and rather peaceful and at the moment she could relax without worry about one of her rivals showing up wanting to fight. Now this wasn't to say she didn't enjoy a good fight, oh no she did enjoy a friendly spare but sometimes she also just wanted to relax a bit without worrying about watching her back. After awhile she found herself in front of a large massive tree and she let out a long whistle looking at it. "Man this things huge!" she says aloud to herself looking up at the tree wondering how such a thing could grow to be so tall. She could sense a strange aura ._

"_Well well, well it's been along time Sheena. Last time I had heard from you, you were traveling in china near a place called Jusenkyo" a voice says from behind Ranma. Ranma turns then to find a blond haired girl standing beside a girl with weird looking ears and lime green colored hair. "Um are you talking to me?" Ranma asks looking to the blond and tilting her head to the side a bit_

"_Well duh Sheena I don't see any other mages here besides you and me so I have to be talking to you" she says with a chuckle. "How have you been since we last meet Sheena Fujiama?" she asks looking to Ranma ._

_Ranma blinks a few times then replies "My name isn't Sheena Fujiama, it's Ranma Saotome, I only look like this due to a curse I picked up while in china training in martial arts with my old man at a place called Jusenkyo." she shakes her head a bit then adds "I fell into a cursed spring there and came out like this, all because pops didn't know a like of Chinese and we didn't listen to the guides warnings"_

_The blond blinks a few times then nods "I see, well then I can only assume Jusenkyo claimed my friends life and you fell into her pool then. My name is Evangeline and this is Chachamaru" she says making a motion towards the girl with the strange ears.. Evangeline then tilts her head to the side again and stares at Ranma intently before speaking again "You haven't been trained in any forbidden arts have you?" she asks before continuing "you have an aurora of a berserker about you, its deep inside you but I can sense its there"_

_Ranma blinks and chuckles a bit "Heh well you see from the time I could first walk my pops took me on a martial arts training trip and when I was six thought it would be a good idea to train me in the neko-ken, that is probably what you are sensing"_

_Evangeline's left eyebrow suddenly developed a sudden twitch hearing Ranma say Neko-ken and growled a bit "I must admit then I am quiet surprised you kept your sanity that technique was created to make powerful berserkers and it more often times then not killed the trainee." she states then shakes her head again "and then out of sheer curiosity asks "What else were you trained in?"_

_Ranma sighs and then proceeds to tell Evangeline all about the training trip and by the time she was finished Evangeline was quite pale. Sure Evangeline was a dark magi and a bit evil, but she wasn't that evil the things that Ranma's father had done to her, seriously made her look like a saint, and she like Negi and Eishun before her made a silent vow to skin a certain panda if they ever crossed paths._

_(To be Continued)_

_(Authors Rambalings: Well this is my first attempt at a Negima Ranma 1/2 Cross Over so I may make changes to the first chapter sometime. Also a Big shout out to my friend Slade13 for his help as a proof reader thanks man your the best!., But for now please read and review and tell me whatcha think, and flames will be used to light Chamo-kuns smokes lol. Till Next time Jya Ne! )__"_


	2. Chapter 2

(DISCLAIMER: I do not own negima or ranma ½, they belong to their respective owners

(DISCLAIMER: I do not own negima or ranma ½, they belong to their respective owners. This Story is a continuation of Princess Asuna's story, Negima one half. I have obtained permission from said person for the continuation of the story, seeing as she has other more important matters at hand)

(Recap)

Chapter 2:

"_Ranma, Evangeline and Chachamaru, were now sitting in front of the world tree enjoying some tea that had been prepared by Chachamaru . "So let me get this straight Evangeline-san, you're a vampire and well over a few centuries old, and are also a dark magi. She then pauses a moment and then gestures to Chachamaru "and she's your partner, and also a robot who was created by one of the students in Negi's class?" Ranma asks looking quite interested, in the two.._

_Evangeline nods "Yup, that's about it, and please Sheena, just call me Eva-Chan, and yes I know your actually a guy, and your name is Ranma. However, while your in that form I most likely will refer to you as Sheena" she says with an smile then takes a sip of her tea. "I am assuming you also have other questions for me, questions relating to the original Sheena am I right?" she asks with a slight smirk._

_Ranma nods a bit "You could say that Eva-Chan, Was Sheena really that powerful, and what was she doing in China, let alone Jusenkyo?" she asks setting her tea cup aside ._

_Evangeline smiles at Ranma calling her Eva-Chan and replies "Yes she was very powerful almost as powerful as Negi Springfield's father Nagi Springfield the Thousand Master, and as far as what she was doing at Jusenkyo, your guess is as good as mine, but know this Sheena, you have to potential to access My old friend Sheena's power should you apply yourself to the training I will offer you." She then pauses a moment then grins evilly "And once you have mastered your powers, I think we could teach a certain panda man a few painful lessons._

_(somewhere in Nerima said panda man suddenly shudders like someone was walking over his grave)_

_Ranma smiles at the thought of a little payback "Hmmm sounds like fun Eva-Chan" replies with a huge grin on her face "I can just see pops face, hell I can see the looks on everybody's face's . I think I will take you up on your offer to train me, so when do we start?" she asks"_

_Evangeline nods a bit "Tomorrow after class, its getting late now anyways, and I have some things I need to attend to, but I shall have Chachamaru show you to the dorms if that's okay with you that is"_

_Ranma she nods "that's okay by me, besides I still don't know my way around that well just yet, and knowing my luck I would wind up lost, but not as lost as a certain pig boy" she replies with a chuckle as she stands up and stretches a bit, then offers Eva and hand up, this causing Eva to blush a bit "Thank you Sheena-Chan" Eva says with a smile. Earning a smile from Ranma "Your welcome Eva-Chan" she replies then looks to Chachamaru who was already standing up._

_Chachamaru looks over at Ranma and gives a slight bow. "Sheena-san are your ready to leave?" she asks politely, and rather formally_

_Ranma nods a bit "Yeah I'm ready but please just call me either Sheena or Ranma no need for honorifics_

_Chachamaru pauses a moment then nods "Very well Sheena, please follow me" she replies and proceeds to lead Ranma off towards the Mahora dorms, leaving Evangeline to watch then leave, her eyes seeming to go a bit lower on Ranma leaving form._

_The walk back to the dorms was a rather silent one, this rather made Ranma a bit nervous as she kept looking over at her companion, unsure what to think of the girl. She found it rather had to believe that Chachamaru was actually a robot, but the fact the girl had no Ki what so ever rather confirmed this fact. However she did sense some other sort of energy, if she had any guess, she would assume it was magic, after all, Eva was a magi and Chachamaru was Eva's partner, so it really didn't surprise her too much. Her thoughts were then interrupted when Chachamaru decided to speak._

_Master seems genuinely happy that you have come, it has been awhile since I have seen master this happy,. Perhaps you are not her old friend Sheena, but I do think you and my master will become good friends, you seem to remind her of Sheena a lot, I do hope you two will get along"_

_Ranma nods and smiles warmly "I hope so too, she seems rather nice despite her claim of being an evil magi, and I really think me and her could become good friends. Something I have very few of,. And to be honest I have more rivals then true friends" she replies_

_Chachamaru nods a bit "Well Sheena should any of your rivals come here after you, it is safe to assume that my master won't take too kindly to it and they would regret ever coming after you by the time she got through with them. She says with a smirk_

_(Meanwhile at the Tendo Dojo)_

_Akane was currently in the dojo breaking cinder block trying to work out her frustrations Ranma had once again called her a tomboy and she had retaliated in her usual way of punting him into Leo (low earth orbit) . And since he hadn't returned yet she could not further in what her opinion was the appropriate punishment.._

"_Damn that baka!" she says angrily as the last of her cinder blocks crumbles under her fist. "Why does her always have to make me so mad!" she shakes her head a bit and walks out of the dojo and into the kitchen where her oldest sister Kasumi was cooking dinner "Kasumi has Ranma returned yet?" she asks her older sister_

_Kasumi turns and looks to Akane and shakes her head "No Akane he hasn't returned yet, I think you sent him a bit further then usual because he would have usually been back by now." came her reply as she turns and returns to her cooking_

_Akane paused a moment then seethed "he's probably out running around with his floozies again!" she says then turns to walk away and spots her pet pig p-chan near the table looking lost. She scoops up the pig in her arms and goes upstairs to her room and shuts the door._

_Kasumi sighs as Akane left the room. "Little sister, your going to wind up driving him away and when that happens there's a good chance some one else will pick him or her back up" she says shaking her head. Then returns to her cooking Little did she know just how true her words were._

_The father were currently sitting and playing shogi cheaters style and drinking sake. "Well Saotome my old friend that was interesting wasn't it?" he asks having heard Akane's out burst and Kasumi's response._

_Genma who was currently human nods "I wouldn't worry about it too much Tendo the boy will return his honor demands it he just needs some time to cool off that's all"Soun nods his head "quite right Saotome, quite right" he replies as he quickly rearranges a few shogi pieces to his advantage._

_Little did the two fathers know how totally wrong they were in their assessment for if they knew the truth, they would have been out looking for Ranma instead of getting drunk off their rears and playing shogi._

_The next morning Ranma woke before her room mate Nodoka Miyazaki and quickly getting dressed leaves the dorm and makes her way outside and to the court yard, for her morning workout. She begins with a light kata and soon is lost within it as she closes her eyes. She didn't need to see to do it, it was so engrained into her, she knew it by heart. So lost into her practicing she didn't sense the approach of two observers, one Ku Fei and Negi Springfield_

_Ranma slows to a stop and opens her as and spots Ku Fei and Negi and smiles "good morning, didja enjoy the show?" she asks walking over to the two stunned martial artists._

_Ku Fei nods "Ranma is martial artist too?, I see many different styles before, but no style like yours" she says looking to the red head while Negi just looked on with eyes wide from seeing the 10 foot jumps the girl had been doing.._

_Ranma smiles to Ku and nods "it's the Saotome anything goes school, it basically incorporates many different styles into one style" she replies then adds "I can tell you're a martial artist too, perhaps we should spar sometime" she offers with a smile as she gives a wave and makes her way back towards her dorm to take a shower and have some breakfast._

_(To be continued.. please read and review )__"_


End file.
